Tour Bus
}} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = |handlingname = TOURBUS |textlabelname = |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Tourbus (formerly Tour Bus) is a bus featured in Grand Theft Auto: London 1969, Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 and Grand Theft Auto V. It is manufactured by Brute in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto London'' The design of the bus in both Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 and Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 is evidently based on that of the Double Decker (albeit slightly wider and shorter), which in turn is based on a , but features an open top deck, complete with visible passengers on the seat. Like the Double Decker, the bus is also constantly painted red. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Tourbus returns in Grand Theft Auto V, with a much different design, based on real life tour buses operating in Los Angeles (bearing a similar color and scheme from those of ). The Tourbus is depicted as a minibus with a similar design to the first generation Burrito, featuring a large, wider compartment on the back with extra seats (similar to the Rental Shuttle Bus). Being a Brute vehicle, it is closely related to the Ambulance and the Camper. The Tourbus is available in an all-blue color, marked with "Vinewood Tours" and "12 amazing ports of call!" marked on the doors. In the enhanced version, the number 12 was changed to 20. The van appears with a Light Smoke window tint applied by default.File Data: The Tourbus may appear either in an "open-top" form, which exposes the rear section from the sides and roof, or in a "closed-in" form, having large windows on the sides. The Tourbus also has two extra doors for access to the rear compartment, although they do not seem functional. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto London'' The Tour Bus' performance is the same as that of the Double Decker, being poorer than that of the Coach in Grand Theft Auto 1, but exactly the same as the Coach in Grand Theft Auto: London 1969. Being the one of the heaviest vehicles in the game (the same weight as GTA 1 and GTA London 1969's Coaches and the Double Decker), the bus is predictably slow, with a very poor top speed but average acceleration. The bus also possesses below average grip and handling, and average braking. Although game files reveal the bus has a lucrative base export value of £1,000, the Tour Bus cannot be exported due to its large size. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The vehicle performs poorly in all areas of handling; due to its size and weight, acceleration and top speed are mediocre. Handling leaves much to be desired, as it has a very wide turning radius and it suffers from understeer. Its soft suspension also leads to excessive body roll. Durability is average, as the bus can withstand a fair amount of abuse before its engine fails, and it can ram other cars off the road quite easily. The vehicle appears to be powered by a transversely laid, double overhead camshaft Inline-4, the sound emitted when at idle and accelerating sounds like a typical low-revving diesel engine. This would be vital considering how heavy the vehicle is. GTA V Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery Brute-TourBus-GTAV-front.jpg|The Tourbus in the original version of GTA V. Note the "12 Amazing ports of call!". (Rear quarter view) TourBus-GTAV-Open-top.png|Open-top version in GTA V. TourBus-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Tour Bus on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto London 1969'' — Grand Theft Auto London 1961 *Seen around in London. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Between 7:00 and 19:00, the Tourbus can always be found near the Oriental Theater in Vinewood Boulevard, Downtown Vinewood. The Vinewood Star Tour Guide will be waiting outside for passengers and the player can enter the bus to take the tour. *The bus can be seen driving around Richman. *Appears as a part of scripted traffic during the car chase in the mission Father/Son. *The closed-in version will usually be found parked on Vinewood Boulevard during evening hours when the tour is not active. This vehicle is unlocked and can be easily stolen. *The open-top version is occasionally found parked away from Vinewood Boulevard during daytime hours. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In the original version of the game, the flags on the cab doors are upside down. This error was corrected in the Enhanced Version. *The Tour Bus, the Stallion, the Panto, the Stinger, the Mamba, the Furore GT, the Z-Type, and the Penetrator are the only vehicles, aside from emergency and special vehicles, that appeared in the 2D Universe and in the HD Universe. See Also *Double Decker - Closed-top variation in Grand Theft Auto London. *Rental Shuttle Bus - Grand Theft Auto V rental bus counterpart. References Navigation }}es:Tour Bus pl:Autokar (L) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA London 1961 Category:Vehicles in GTA London 1969 Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Buses Category:Public Service Category:Public Service Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Brute Category:Service Vehicle Class Category:Vans